ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Pagan
PaganKylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 13:53). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. is Kylie's pet cat. Pagan is a male.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 20:12-20:14). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "He told me lot's of things about her." He comforts her and she loves him. History Extreme Ghostbusters In 1997, Kylie attempted to communicate with the ghost of her Great Grandma Rose with the Ghost Beacon. Pagan was alerted by the device and remained on guard when the alleged ghost manifested. He could only watch as Kylie was possessed by Achira. While talking to Duophanes, Eduardo Rivera wished Kylie would treat him like she did Pagan. Eduardo found his soul trapped in Pagan's body. After being misdiagnosed with worms, Eduardo used a Scrabble set to inform the other Ghostbusters of his predicament. He later saved Eduardo from a Pterodactyl emanation by jumping onto its back and clawing it. He also figured out a way to make Duophanes reveal its true form, a paradoxical wish. Kylie and Pagan were reunited but Eduardo teased the cat told him a lot of things about her. Secondary Canon History IDW Comics Kylie Griffin has a pet cat named Pagan. The two are often inseparable. Kylie takes Pagan with her to work at Ray's Occult Books, where he often sleeps on or near the Featherwell's Stalking Chair. Pagan also accompanied Kylie to the Firehouse and got into a couple shots during the New Ghostbusters photo shoot. After Kylie got a lead on the Ghostbusters' disappearance, she hugged Pagan. Kylie set off to find a a ghost in her neighborhood, Queens, and suggested to Pagan that he take a nap or something. Pagan was annoyed. Some time later, the ghost entered Kylie's apartment. Pagan awoke and hissed. The ghost gave chase. Pagan ran to a pile of Traps. He hit one of the pedals and trapped the ghost. Pagan returned to his spot on a shelf and went back to sleep. He knocked a mug over for his troubles. Pagan was asleep on a shelf at the Ray's Occult counter when part of the Ghostbusters 101 commercial was filmed. Relationships The cat seems to be a source of comfort for Kylie after her Grandma Rose died. She also seems to like using her cat as excuses to get out of doing things or being someone she doesn't want to be. Trivia *On February 20, 2015, the 11th stretch goal of Ghostbusters: The Board Game, $700,000, was introduced: Kylie Griffin and Pagan.Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #18 2/20/15 "Shhhh!" *On February 22, 2015, Kylie Griffin and Pagan were unlocked.Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #20 2/22/15 "Kylie joins the team!" *Pagan appears on the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Annual 2017. *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, to Kylie's left is Pagan. *Pagan appears on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1. *Pagan is mentioned in Kylie Griffin's bio on the 39th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, posted on July 3, 2018.TomWaltz Tweet 7/3/18 *Pagan appears in the lower right side of Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6. *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, Pagan makes a cameo. *Pagan appears on the Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters. Appearances Primary Canon Extreme Ghostbusters *"Darkness at Noon, Part 1" *"Be Careful What You Wish For" *"Grease" **Pagan appears in a FBI file photo of Kylie Kylie Griffin FBI File Photo *"Rage" **Kylie refers to Pagan.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Rage (1997) (DVD ts. 03:16-03:21). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "I'd let you stay with me but my cat's not real big on free floating vaporous goopey apparitions." *"Back in the Saddle, Part 1" **Kylie mentions needing to bath PaganKylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 12:24-12:26). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "I'm outta here, too. Pagan needs a bath." Secondary Canon *'IDW Comics' *Ongoing Series **Volume 1 ***Issue #5 **Volume 2 ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #20 ****Regular Cover only **Ghostbusters Annual 2015 ***Regular Cover only **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #2 **Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ***Pagan's Bust **Ghostbusters 101 ***Ghostbusters 101 #2 *'Cryptozoic Entertainment' **Ghostbusters: The Board Game References Gallery Primary Canon Pagan01.jpg|Eduardo Rivera trapped in Pagan Pagan02.jpg|Eduardo Rivera trapped in Pagan Pagan03.jpg|Eduardo Rivera trapped in Pagan Secondary Canon RaysOccultDoorIDW.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #5 Pagan2-1CoverC.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 Cover C PaganIDW01.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #1 PaganIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 PaganIDW04.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #2 PaganIDW05.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #2 PaganIDW03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #2 PaganIDWV2Issue20RegCover.jpg|Seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 Regular Cover KylieGriffinIDWAnnualRegularCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Annual 2015 Regular Cover EduardoRiveraIDW13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 KylieGriffinIDWAnnual2017SubCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Subscription Cover PaganIDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "Pagan's Bust" KylieGriffinIDWAnnual2018CoverB.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen on Ghostbusters Annual 2018 Cover B PaganIDWCrossingOverIssue1CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 Cover B CrossingOverIssue6CoverB04.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 Cover B KylieGriffinIDWCrossingOverIssue7CoverB01.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 Cover B GarrettPaganIDW35thAnniversaryEGBRegularCover.jpg|As seen on Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentGamePlaySc12.jpg|Kylie Griffin & Pagan's Ghostbusters: The Board Game Character Card GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc20.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game locked Stretch Goal GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc22.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game unlocked Stretch Goal Category:EGB Characters Category:Minor character Category:IDW Characters Category:GB:TBG Characters